


into silent slumber

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceit can hypnotize people, Fluff, Hypnosis, Insomnia, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman can't sleep after a show. Deceit helps him out.





	into silent slumber

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "trust in me" from the jungle book

Deceit watches his boyfriend nearly fly around the room, slightly amused. Roman's always like this after a performance, boosted and lit up by the stage, the adulation, the sheer exultation of performing his role, and he deserves every bit of it.

But when he's like this, he can't make himself _sleep_, and Deceit is exhausted.

So when Roman whirls past for the tenth time, going over yet another bit of the show, one of Deceit's arms shoots out, snagging his wrist and tugging him closer.

"What is it, Dee?" Roman asks, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. "Oh-" He reddens deeper, trying on a disarming smile. "It's late, isn't it."

"No, Roman, three in the morning is _totally_ an acceptable time to go to bed," Deceit drawls. "You know, if you're Patton."

"Sorry," Roman apologizes, settling on the bed next to Deceit. "I just don't think I can sleep. My head's too busy. Like a thousand whirlwinds! Unless..." He stops to send Deceit a hopeful look.

"You really..._want_ me to?" Deceit asks, halting. He has used his hypnosis ability on Roman only a handful of times, and always with Roman's explicit consent. But he can't help remembering the reactions of some of the others, the ones who lived in the darkness he'd dragged himself free from. 'Creepy' is the most mild of epithets they used.

"If you are up for it," Roman says. "Not if you're uncomfortable with it, of course, I just thought, maybe-"

"It's fine," Deceit interrupts, taking a deep breath. "It just...surprised me, that's all. Lie down." Roman wiggles his way under the covers, fully dressed. Deceit arches an eyebrow and Roman snaps himself into pajamas. "Much better," Deceit says. "Now, how to do this..." A song from Thomas's childhood breathes its way into Deceit's mind, and the corner of his mouth crooks up. Yes, that would be perfect.

Leaning over Roman, he stares at his boyfriend, feeling his snake eye pulse with the particular intensity that told him that his hypnotic power was ready and champing at the bit. Taking another deep breath to quell the nerves, Deceit begins.

"_Trust in me, just in me,_" he hisses, watching Roman's eyes begin to glaze over. "_Shut your eyes and trust in me._" It's a hauntingly beautiful moment when Roman's eyes slip closed, his features slack with relaxation. It's not been an easy road, but Deceit feels all the more grateful for it, to be here with the most gorgeous man he's ever seen and know that Roman _does_ trust him, wholly and without reservation. Deceit hadn't been lying when he flirted with Roman in the courtroom. It was one of the few times then he had ever gotten to speak his truth to the creative side.

"_You can sleep safe and sound, knowing I'm around,_" he continues, his ungloved hands bracketing Roman's head as he leans over him. "_Slip into silent slumber, sailing on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist._"

Roman's breathing slowly evens out, falling into the deeper pattern of sleep. Deceit begins to ease away when Roman drowsily reaches up, pulling Deceit closer, into an awkward embrace. Giving into it with a put out sigh, Deceit finishes the song.

"_Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me._"

He softly snaps his fingers and the lights go out, leaving only the fairy lights and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling to illuminate the scene below.

And they both fall into pleasant dreams, curled up in each other's arms.


End file.
